Bella's Daydream
by nomorepain
Summary: Edward looks into Bella's mind for some peace and quiet, only to find that her thoughts are rated X.
1. Tick

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The second hand approached the 12 at an inchworms pace. The thoughts around me were a never ending torrent of emotion. The redheaded girl was thinking of her brother away at war.

_This is so boring but I bet Andy would find this interesting compared to the enemy's guns. Fuck, I miss him. Those times we used to go to the beach and talk._

I was sick of being made to feel things I didn't want to. I switched to the next mind hoping for peace. Avery was imagining shooting the boy who had just bullied him before class.

_His brains would go spilling out, probably hitting Bella in the head. And blood everywhere "Ahhhh!" he would scream, when he saw me positioning it the gun at his head. _

Argh! I couldn't think of that or I'd probably have to take the small shot gun form my pocket and actually shoot Avery. Pratt.

I really needed someone quiet who wouldn't be thinking such outrageous things so I could finally have some peace. Maybe that quiet girl Bella would have relaxing thoughts. She barely ever talked in real life, so maybe her thoughts would be just as peaceful.

I switched my receiving waves to her unmoving head, cursing the impossibility of focusing on empty space. I always had to hear _someone's _thoughts, even if I had learned to quiet everyone's voices but one with much practice, so as not to get the intense headaches that I used to.

She was thinking: _Those red lips pressed on mine, his masculine hand moves to my waist, unbuttons my pants, sticks his finger underneath…_WHAT!? I did not expect that! This calm looking girl was having sex in her mind. How disturbing and…intriguing!

I entered her mind again to find out who the lucky boy would be and found my own face staring at her with intense eyes in her surprisingly dirty mind. I gasped in disbelief.

I gasped in her mind as well as she entwined her fingers around my cock, pressing gently as I ejaculated into her hand. She was not doing me justice. Mine was much bigger.

I thought maybe I should pull out of her mind to give her some privacy, but then again, it was I who occupied her lustful daydream, now fondling her breasts roughly as she breathed my name "Oh, Edward."

I felt my cock stiffen underneath my tight pants and looked down to find an embarrassing bulge stretching the fabric beyond its limits. I knew it was a risk wearing such tight pants with such a large member, but I never thought I would get aroused at school, especially not during class!

That only happened alone at home when I had grown bored of moping around the house listening in on Emmett and Rosalie having rough sex in the kitchen, Alice and Jasper's intense conversations followed by passionate kisses, and Carlisle and Esme's covert passionate glances accompanied by thoughts that I tried not to listen in on. Then I would climb the tree to her house and watch her undress, her modest bra falling in a heap on the floor, uncovering those stifled yet perfect breasts of hers. Sometimes I would race around town without my clothes, too fast for anyone to catch a glimpse of my naked body, and let the night air caress my manhood, making it burn until I finally released my rainbow into someone's house. When they noticed the unlikely gift, I would laugh at their eagerness to touch such an offending object, exclaiming at the strange texture.

In the morning it would be gone, evaporating into the air as if it had never been there. But in the classroom?! Never!

I thought of this quiet girl sitting in class appearing to listen quietly, while in her mind something so monstrous was happening, the red blush that filled her cheeks when she caught me staring at her now, and that warmth inside what she now remembered were lacy black underwear.

Suddenly, I heard a rip. It was coming from under my desk. It was quiet enough that only the few people around me noticed and turned around in their seats to find the head of my erect dick staring up at them through the mangled fabric.

Their shouts of glee and laughter called the attention of the rest of the class though, until the entire class was straining in their seat to see the horribly embarrassing sight. I could not get up and run from the room because it would just give everyone an even better view, and I would have to pass Mrs. Norberry's desk, who I already knew had disturbing thoughts about me, which I didn't want to make more accurate. All I could do was sit there in mortified silence.

I covered my lap with my hands, but it was too late: everyone had already seen it. Everyone was staring at my cock.

And then, suddenly, impossibly, something drew their attention away from my bulging pants. A thick glob of white flew through the air and positioned itself right on Mrs. Norberry's desk.

Only I knew where it had come from, noticed the intense rush of red on Bella's face as her head became the color of a fire truck and I worried that it would actually burst into flame. Only I could hear her irrational thoughts, spewing from her shocked brain. _Oh my god! That is my fucking cum on Mrs. Norberry's desk. What the FUCK?! _Her legs were clamped together beneath her desk her lips a pale white and her arms clasped tightly to her sides. She was still recovering from the sight of my ridiculously large penis.


	2. Ring

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Saved by the bell of course. The thick tension broke tentatively as people reached for their book bags, distracted by the thought of their next impending class. _Ugh, history. I hope Mr. Darwin is absent again._

Bella and I were still firmly rooted in place. I couldn't stand up and expose the gaping whole in my pants further. Bella seemed to be in shock. Her mind had no words, only a growing black hole pf panic.

As the people filed out, Mrs. Norberry continued to stare at us suspiciously, attempting to penetrate our secret filled minds with her gaze. She had been the only one not to notice the "present" on her desk, busy as she was with trying to keep the class in order.

Finally the room was silent, eerily so. The door thwacked shut. Mrs. Norberry stood.

_What is going on? Everyone kept looking under Edward's desk as if he was hiding a bomb. How can I look too without him noticing? Argh! I don't know what to do! I don't even know what's going on. _

"Edward and Bella, do not move." As if we could. "Now, someone, please tell me what is going on?" she said, her voice threatening hysteria.

Bella's thoughts were still nonsensical so I figured I should be the one to speak. _They're not talking are they? Well, I guess I'll just have to look then. _

There was nothing worse than that. In my panic, I could think of nothing than the near truth. "My pants ripped," I said, grinning sheepishly.

Her cheeks filled with red. Thank god. Now she would be way too embarrassed to look under the table. I tried to block out her creepy lust-filled thoughts. They were way too gross, coming from such an old woman. I could hear her heart beating uncharacteristically fast as I stared at her.

_Oh god, why are his lashes so long? This is disgusting! I do not want to look under the desk! Or…no! I must not picture that! Why won't he stop staring at me with that weirdly knowing expression. Like he can read my stupid perverted thoughts. I have to leave. _She suddenly ran from the room, leaving Bella and I alone.

This would not do. I should leave too. I stood in one fluid movement and strode quickly to the door. Of course I had to pass _her_ desk. Her heartbeat sped up suddenly as she noticed me coming closer.

She had finally recovered from her daze, her thoughts now flurried in excited circles. It was completely immature I knew, and yet, I wanted to see how far I could push her. I slowed as I came closer.

_What is he doing?! Why is he coming so close? I can feel his eyes on my neck, but I can't move. _

My pants were mangled beyond repair, and so my dick still protruded from it, getting harder as I got closer to her pulsing body. I could not resist. I brushed the sensitive tip gently against the bare skin of her leg casually as I walked by.

She gasped _Oh my god. _Then she gulped. I could fell the heat emanating from her. She sat perfectly still, and I noticed her flowing auburn hair, the tendrils twisting gently around her delicate ear. Without thinking, I bent down, touching the side of her face with my nose as I whispered into her eardrum, "_I can read minds."_

Her face was red hot and a glorious shade of crimson. _Oh my god! What is he talking about? Is that a joke? Is he trying to seduce me? It's working. But then, if it were actually true, somehow, impossibly, than he would have heard my fantasies. All those classes of bliss while he was so class, that perfect body, but he could not have heard! The point was they were private!_

Every class? This wasn't the first time? I might not be able to control myself if I waited any longer. I quickly strode away, but paused when I got to Mrs. Norberry's desk. She would notice eventually, this white goop, when she came back. I had to get rid of it. That and I just loved tormenting this seemingly innocent creature. I swiftly lowered my hand to the desk, scooping up every bit of the stuff, and then turned to face her as I brought it slowly to my lips, then let it rest on my tongue. The sensation of her still warm cum on my tongue made my cock tingle again. It was so delicious! Like strawberries and cream. I stared at this beautiful, perfect, fascinating girl staring motionlessly at me , then licked my lips and swallowed. She bit down hard on her own full bottom lip, eyes wide with lust. She barely noticed that she had broken the skin, as sweet hot, wet blood dripped out through her teeth. But I certainly noticed. I ran the rest of the way out of the room, leaving her alone.


	3. Drip

Drip. Drip. Drip.

It was impossible to remain sane, with the sound of cum dripping from the chairs of every girl, knowing it was entirely my doing. I knew this because I could hear every thought in their perverted minds. Even some of the boys were picturing me naked. I stretched my legs ever so slightly as Carlisle had taught me and felt half the room stiffen. _His legs are sooo long! _And: _his movements are so graceful, so deliberate, aww _That was so weird! Never had the room's energy been so focused on me, but yesterday, when there had only been one girl fantasizing about me, and I had gotten a look inside her mind, and my pants had popped open to reveal my huge thing, People had become, let's just say, quite _aware _of me. I experimented, then, flexing my bicep as I gripped my pencil. I swear I heard someone moan. Yep, Annie had been thinking of me doing push-ups while she sat on my back, and the flex had sent her over the edge. _That beautiful bulging muscle, perfectly shaped, _and: _he is so strong! Hehe, swoon._ Hmm, I think they were all over reacting a bit. I wasn't _that_ strong. Emmett had 10 times the power I did. And that time I'd accidentally walked in on him and Rosalie, I'd noticed that his was even bigger than mine, though mine was better shaped, I thought.

It was now harder, so much harder to resist becoming aroused, when all I could hear was sex talk, from all directions, even the teacher. But that could NOT happen again, or this would go on forever. I had purposely worn my baggiest pair of jeans today, just in case, and I listened as people noticed how they showed the apparently beautiful sculpting of my leg. But I could not take any chances. I had been known to reach great heights, heights that not even these loose pants could possibly contain.

And so I resorted to this quick flitting from mind to mind, never staying too far in one fantasy so that I could not get involved. I caught glimpses of inappropriate words every way I turned. Even the straight boys weren't much better. Though they weren't as perceptive as I was, they could still sense the intense heat circulating throughout the room, that began from each girl's legs. They were busy thinking of these girls, who were busy thinking of me.

And there sat Isabella Swann, her legs cold, her body stiff, trying as hard as she could to control the thoughts that had circled in her mind, causing this whole mess in the first place. So intent was she in trying not to think of me, of what I had done the last time we were alone together, that she seemed unaware of all the sexual heat pulsing throughout the room. _No. Do NOT think of that! Grandma's wrinkly skin, grandma's wrinkly skin. Oh god, can he really hear my thoughts? It seemed so unlikely at first, but when he looks at me, it's like he's looking right into my soul. _Wow, I didn't know it was that obvious. _Those beautiful green eyes, staring at me through those thick lashes as if they knew every secret in the world…no no, umm, overly ripe bananas, pimples, ergh, blackheads! _She relaxed. Ok, so my new goal was to make her slip up. It was stupid o f me to risk that, but she seemed to be inviting me! And how could I resist an offer like that? Hmm, What would affect her the most? I decided I could pause in someone's mind for just a second to get inspiration. _Tongue swirling around inside of me, he moans as he pleasures me, teasing my insides with his strong fingers._ Hmmm. I opened my mouth, feigning intense concentration as I swirled my tongue around and through my teeth, skimming my lips at the same time. Six people gaped at me, hearts beating at an excruciating pace. Oops. I had forgotten how I affected everyone. It would be my fault if someone had a heart attack. _Do not look over at him! Do no-what is he doing with his tongue? That is so unfair! It's like he was doing it on purpose! _Her body shuddered as her mind quickly went to forbidden places. _Stop that! _She screamed at me in her mind. I grinned in response and a few more people swooned _Oh my god! He _can _read minds! I mean, I mean, Edward, you can read minds! _I continued to stare at her as everyone looked at her too with jealous eyes. Isabella's face flushed a deep red once more as she realized all the inappropriate thoughts she had been having about me. I chuckled quietly under my breath, and yet, 8 pairs of eyes looked at me in surprise. Oh, I had forgotten about my audience. She was now trying to put a filter on her thoughts and only think things she would want me to hear. It was no use. I could still hear: _That is the freaking hottest thi-no no, I mean, Edward, err, hi! Would you like to have sex-ahhh- I mean, I mean a tea party! Oh god, I would never want to have sex with you, with your amazingly manly-err, ugly-body. And he could probably read my thoughts to see what feels the best! That would be amazing! OH NO! I'm so bad at this! Edward, get out of my head! _I did no such thing. I only stared at her more intently, until she finally gave in. _Ok Edward, you win. I can't hide my thoughts from you. Umm, do you-would you like to-can we-have sex? Ahh, I mean, come over to my house for a playdate? _I nodded slightly, grinning mischievously so she would no I meant yes to the sex, not the playdate. She sighed in relief and we spent the rest of the period having sex in her mind.


	4. Tap

Tap tap tap

My pencil collided with my desk over and over. It was so hard staying out of Bella's sinful mind.

Today I was sitting directly behind her and I could tell that she was having interesting thoughts by the little smile I saw on her face in Mrs. Mind.

Ha! Interesting. I knew exactly what was making them interesting and I didn't care to rip another pair of pants, thank you very much. Now that she knew I could read her mind, she would surely be thinking of something naughty to get me going.

Mrs. Norberry just announced that we are having a pop quiz. Good. Now people will have to concentrate and stop thinking about sex.

Everyone else moaned, complaining about the unfairness. Bella's moan sounded a bit too husky to be one of complaint. It sounded as though she was coming on her third orgasm. Fuck. My dick just tightened a little.

Ok, get back to the quiz! "What is the capital of Russia?" Erm…Moscow? Whenever I didn't know an answer, I could always look into someone's mind to find it.

Bella was scribbling furiously on her paper. She clearly knew it.

Everyone else looked stumped and I could see Ernie texting Caitlin. Caitlin didn't know either. Good luck Ernie.

One quick little peek couldn't hurt me, right? I dipped into her mind, but instead of Russia's capital, she was picturing herself in the shower earlier this morning.

She was running her soapy hands all over her breast, making bubbles around her nipple. She felt the warm water running down her ass and let her hair dangle back to get the shampoo out.

What the FUCK?!!! What the hell is she writing then if she's picturing that?

I leaned my head forward so I could see over her shoulder.

"pussy" it said in her neat round handwriting.

That did it. My cock was completely rock hard now. Thank god for my loose pants!

I looked around surreptitiously to see if anyone had noticed. They were frantically trying to come up with an answer for their quiz.

I didn't notice that Mrs. Norberry had snuck up behind me.

"Edward!" She said, rapping me hard on the shoulder with her pencil.

"Why are you looking at Bella's paper?" She asked. I felt my cock loosen a bit. Thank god!

Bella giggled at Mrs. Norberry's harsh words. Her laugh was so sweet and innocent. What a tease!

"Is something funny Bella?" asked Mrs. Norberry. Now she leaned over Bella's desk to read her paper. Bella quickly covered it with her arm.

"Let me see your paper, Bella!" Mrs. Norberry had been wanting to punish Bella for a long time. She hated perfect innocent girls, probably because she never was one. I had once caught her lost in memories of her old high school days. She had been the class slut.

Well, really Bella and Mrs. Norberry weren't that different. Except for sex appeal.

Bella's face was quickly changing from deep pink to bursting tomato red. She was so cute when she was under pressure. Then I remembered what was on her paper. Oh my gosh! It would serve her right for writing such dirty things on her paper. I could make out a couple more words from where I was sitting. "nipple", "cock", and at the bottom it said

"I want to fuck you hard, Edward!" Mrs. Norberry can't see that! She might expel us both! What was Bella thinking?

Well, actually, I know what Bella was thinking. It had made me hard. Just thinking about her thinking about it was making me hard.

I liked watching Bella be embarrassed, but I didn't want her to suffer _that _much. She was too cute for that.

"I wasn't cheating, Mrs. Norberry," I said trying to distract her. She turned her attention back to me.

_Yeah right he wasn't cheating. He was staring right at Bella's paper. Serves her right for being a know-it-all. _

I made my eyes wide and innocent looking to show that I wasn't cheating.

_How does he do that? Make his eyes smolder like that? He is beautiful, I love him! No!!! He's your student! You don't love him! And you can get put in jail for saying that! Be the teacher, be the teacher.  
_Wow, that worked way better than I expected!

She had completely forgotten about Bella. I felt bad making her wet her pants like that, but if it got Bella out of trouble…

"Give me your paper Edward! We do not except cheaters in this classroom."

Whatever, I already had an "A" in this class. I handed her my paper. I checked in Bella's mind to see that she was ok.

_Follow me Edward. _She was thinking. Follow her where? To detention?

"Mrs. Norberry, can I get a drink of water?" She asked in her sweet innocent voice.

"Hurry back Bella." _Fuckin' bitch. Probably wishes she could fuck Edward too but she can't cause he would never like her. He's much to good for her._

Mrs. Norberry's thoughts were always amusing. I waited a couple seconds, then following Bella's lead, I asked, "Mrs. Norberry, May I go to the bathroom?" in a deep voice.

"Sure, Edward," she replied, her voice coming out strained. Oh god. She was thinking about me in the bathroom. Why didn't I say water???

I run out the door.


	5. Swish

Swish swish swish

I can see Bella's ass moving back and forth in front of me as she walks to the water fountain. Why did she want me to follow her?

I look down to find a considerable bulge in my pants. Thank goodness there is no one to see in the hallway. I am free! Now I can look in her head!

He's following me! I'll bet he's wondering why I brought him here. Oh wait, he can read my mind. Damn, that takes some of the surprise away. No! Don't think about it! Better get him ready.

_I'm diving into the pool, naked. I can feel the water between my legs, around my breasts. _

_Oh look, there's Edward on the other side of the pool! He's naked too! Whoa, Edward, you look GOOD in my imagination! Now my pussy is hot! I hope it doesn't soak through my thong._

She's wearing a thong?! Why is she wearing a thong? Does she wear one every day? She always seems so quiet and innocent. But really…

Just thinking about it makes me hot! I love that she hides it so well!

Oh, I want to ravage her! She looks so delicious. I wish I didn't have to walk so far behind her so that no one gets suspicious. I wonder where she's taking us…

The juice from the strawberry is dripping down into my shirt and I lick my lips. It runs down into my bra. I wish someone could lick it off, I feel so sticky. Hahaha this is so fun! I hope I'm turning him on.

You sure are Bella. I know you're doing it on purpose, but it's so freaking dirty! I want to lick it off!

Suddenly we are outside in the sunshine! The sunlight is dancing through her hair making it shimmer. I never noticed she had red highlights.

I wish I could fuck her in the sunlight.

I want to fuck him on this grassy football field.

Wow. I stealthily move closer. Her ass is so round and juicy. I reach out and grab it.

"Edward!" She is blushing.

Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!

Hmm, she seemed to like that.

"Hey Bella." I say.

His voice! So deep! So Dangerous!

You have no idea Bella. More dangerous than you could imagine.

Then I am pulling at her shirt and she is letting me. She puts her hand underneath my own white t-shirt, feeling my stomach.

So hard and smooth.

Her hair is blowing free in the wind and her eyes are focused on my ab muscles. She is so sexy! No one is out here. We are all alone. Gently I tug her shirt up over her black lacy bra.

"Edward! What if someone sees us!" She says urgently.

"Shhh. There is no one around."

"Tell me if you hear anyone coming outside."

"I'll tell you if someone thinks about coming outside." I chuckle.

Then I put my hands on her soft breasts. She blushes furiously, feeling my cold touch. I LOVE it when she blushes.

I pull her shirt completely off, exposing her chest to the cool breeze.

_Oh my god! I'm gonna do Edward Cullen! Look at those freakin' arm muscles. I bet he could pick me up with his pinky!_

Ok Bella, if that's what you want. I lift her off the ground in one fluid movement, pulling her legs around my waist so she is straddling me. Her skin feels so good on mine. She is giggling like a maniac in my arms.

_Shut up Bella! Stop Laughing!_

My mouth forms an involuntary smile and she is so warm and I just want her so badly! She is beautiful as she laughs uncontrollably.

I want to feel her skin on mine. Supporting her back with one hand (Almost a pinky), I pull my shirt off too, then press her against my chest. The sensation of skin on skin is wonderful and I want more.

This feels so god damn good! How the fuck did this happen to me? One second I'm sitting in Mrs. Norberry's class the next I'm wrapped around Edward's CULLEN's chest!. This is just like yesterday's daydream.

She must feel my cock pulsing near her crotch. It is so hard right now, I'm pretty sure I need new underwear. I want my pants off but I don't want to go to fast and I like how she feels against me.

All of a sudden she is reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra. She grins mischievously.

Flesh against flesh. I pull her in tighter and her legs squeeze my ass hard, as if she wants to push me inside her. Not yet Bella. It's weird how school is just a few meters away. All the kids inside learning and me and Bella are here about to have sex.

What if someone came out? What if Mrs. Norberry came put and watched us. She would probably gasp and try to get us in trouble. Somehow that turns me on even more.

Bella is reaching for the button on my pants! I want to let it free so badly. Her tiny hands pull down the zipper, reaching underneath

It springs free, a hole in my underpants.

Hugity huge! What a beautiful penis!

Her warm fingers wrap around my dick gently and she begins to massage. I let out a low moan and she smiles, going faster now. That feels so good!

Her ass is moving back and forth in my hands as she works to pleasure me and I can feel heat emanating from between her legs.

My penis keeps getting longer and longer somehow as she begins to rub circles around the shaft. I cry out in pleasure.

"Eeeeeee!"

I want her to feel what I am feeling. I lay her on the ground, then make smaller and smaller circles. She shrieks when my hand makes contact with her soft white breasts. Then I pinch her nipples and she gasps.

Yes, Edward, YES!

This is where football players tackle each other and we are making love. Right out in the open. I will never see P.E. the same.

Now I am undoing the button on her pants, pulling them down over her butt.

Oh my god, he's gonna touch my…

I slip a finger underneath her black silk thong and her eyes open wide. She is so wet!

I touch her clit and she jerks away from my hand, then relaxes a bit, still gasping for breath.

Oh my god, what was that?

"Can I…?"

Yes Edward! Please!

I slip my finger back in and begin to massage it then pushing it back and forth, experimenting. Each new movement gets an intense response and my hand is sopping wet. She is breathing so quickly and I think she may be about to cum.

I've never felt anything as pleasurable as this before! I feel like I'm about to burst. How are you doing that Edward? Are you magic?.

Her chest is rising and falling rapidly, her beautiful breasts going up and down.

Her whole body is so perfect and I think of how she was just an innocent school girl less than an hour ago. I really want to be inside her.

I move on top of her, my cock outrageously extended. She doesn't seem to be stopping me. What a bad school girl! Her body is shaking underneath mine. I have to see if it's ok.

Come on already Edward! I need you inside me!

That's all the confirmation I need. She pulls a condom from her pocket and helps me slip it on. Then I push myself gently inside of her.

**K guys, idk if this sex scene is good cause I've never written one before. Sorry to stop in the middle but I wanted to post this before I go to bed and I'm really tired. Thanks for the reviews! Something…different is gonna happen in the next one so…**

**Bye!**


End file.
